Mud
by telayla
Summary: The day of Toph and Sokka's wedding, and she's having doubts. Sequel to Clay. Toph POV. Tokka. Some Kataang, Maiko, and Haruki.


lol, nice title, right?

anyway, this is the sequel to clay. toph and sokka's wedding day! yayz.

katara and aang are married, as are mai and zuko, and haru and suki too i guess. so this is...post WTP. lol, i totally love haru/suki now. lmao

* * *

I stretched, my back arching, my toes curling.

It was the morning of Sokka and I's wedding day, so naturally I was having doubts. I mean, yeah, I had known him for five years, but everyone is entitled to worry a bit.

It wasn't that I didn't trust him.

I didn't trust _me_.

I was afraid I would be a bad wife, or even worse, a bad mother someday.

I groaned and covered my face with my hands, sitting up in my bed. As I walked into the hallway, I wasn't surprised when Suki, Katara, Mai and Ty Lee grabbed me and pulled me down to Katara and Aang's room.

"Out." Katara snapped, pointing to the door. Aang, sitting in a chair against the wall, shrugged and left the room smiling and shaking his head.

"Traitor!" I called after him. He laughed in response.

The four older women helped me into my dress, and I tried swatting them away when they attempted to put makeup on me and put my hair up.

Eventually I gave up with a grunt, and Katara laughed. "Toph, it's not that big of a deal."

I grunted again. Mai rolled her eyes.

As the hours wore on, my anxiety grew, knotting in my stomach and making me feel sick. I swallowed nervously.

Finally, Katara stepped back with a sigh. "Girls," She said with a satisfied sigh, "I think we're done."

"You look beautiful." Ty Lee said in awe. Mai nodded.

I smiled shyly, and after a moment, Katara drew a shaky breath. "Now," She said, clearing her throat, and wiping away tears, "don't be tougher than him too much, okay?"

They all laughed, and I tried to as well, but the nervousness was overcoming me. Scooting forward in the chair they had put me in, I placed my feet on the ground.

Zuko, Aang, and Haru lurking outside the room, eager to see their wives' finished product.

I sighed and kicked my foot lightly, and the large stone door swung open. The three men fell over each other, and they jumped up, brushing themselves off.

As the other women walked over to help, laughing, I bit my lip and snuck out of the room through a nearby window.

And fell into Sokka's arms.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey there." He grinned. I cleared my throat and he set me on my feet.

"So…" He said slowly, amusement touching his voice, "What are you doing out here?"

I laughed. "I could ask you the same thing." I retorted, poking him in the chest.

"Nervous?" He asked.

"You have no idea." I mumbled.

Sokka pulled me to his chest, and I sighed contentedly. "What are you nervous about?" He asked, sounding a bit frightened.

I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Don't worry, I'm not regretting saying yes. I'm not backing out."

I felt him relax. "What is it then?"

I bit my lip. "You remember that time you told me about clay?"

He chuckled lightly. "I remember."

"Well…" I took a deep breath, "I've been thinking. Clay is essentially water and earth right? Like you and me."

He nodded, and I felt his heart speed up and his skin heat as he blushed. "Yeah, I guess so."

I took another deep breath. "As impossible as it may seem, even I doubt myself sometimes." Sokka laughed once. "Really, I do." I insisted. "And I'm afraid that maybe…if I'm the earth…" I trailed off.

"If you're the earth…" Sokka pressed. I bit my lip, curling closer to him.

"What if I'm not enough?"

"What?! Toph, I swear I would never-"

"No, not that." I waved my hand dismissively. "What if I'm not…good at the whole 'wife' thing? What if I'm not…strong enough? Then that clay isn't really clay. It's…" I sighed fully aware of how lame it was going to sound. "Mud."

Sokka laughed. "Mud?" Then he smiled, tightening his arms around her. "The world's greatest earthbender is afraid of not being strong enough?"

I smiled a bit into his chest. "I knew it was stupid."

Sokka sighed. "No, not really."

I frowned and turned my face up at him. "What?"

"Well..." He said slowly, "I came out here because I was worried too. But that's the thing Toph…" He held my chin and tipped my face up, pressing his lips softly against mine. "We're getting married today. That means that you won't have to be strong by yourself anymore. If you feel like you aren't enough, I'm going to be there to help you. And you're going to be there for me too."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself up to kiss him again. I don't know how long we stood out there, completely unaware of anything other than each other, but suddenly, I heard a snort of laughter from above.

"Hey lovebirds!" I pulled away from Sokka, and fell back a bit, so that my feet were flat on the ground. Sokka was blushing again, and he looked up at Katara, Aang, and Zuko, who were leaning out the window. "If you guys are done down there, the wedding should be starting soon." Aang continued, grinning. "You know, in case you want to be there."

"Sokka, close your eyes!" Katara scolded. "It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding!"

"It's a bit late for that, don't you think?" I called back, Sokka pulled me a bit tighter.

Suki appeared in the window, shoving Zuko out of the way. "Sokka, you let go right now! You're going to mess up her hair!" Sokka sheepishly withdrew his hands from my hair, pulling loose a few strands. I shrugged.

"It looks fine, Suki." I said, and she rolled her eyes. Ty Lee replaced Aang.

"Oh it's fine guys!" She said, back to the others, and reached a hand out to pull me up. I raised a small platform of earth up to give me a boost. As Sokka climbed up and in behind me, Ty Lee said, "You look great, but that making out has given you a wonderful blushing glow." In response my blush deepened.

"You're right, Ty Lee. It's perfect." Mai said, looking me over in approval. She reached forward and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"We just have to figure out a way to keep that look." Ty Lee said firmly as Katara ushered the men out of the room, telling them to get in position. Ty Lee bit her lip. "It really does look best naturally, without the rouge…I know!" She said suddenly as the women guided me out of the room and down the hall. "Just think about your wedding _night_." Ty Lee said, trying not to laugh.

"Ty Lee!" Mai gasped, and my jaw dropped in mortification. Katara burst out laughing as they hurried to get in position and the large double doors swung open.

I tried to compose myself as the waiting crowd turned and I took my first step down the aisle.

* * *

LOL ty lee....... it was a line i was DYING to give sokka, but, seeing as he couldn't say it, i gave it to Ty Lee X3


End file.
